Se vino obruere
by Sentenza
Summary: First fill I made for norsekink, the Thor kink meme on LJ. Thor is drunk, and Loki is the only one who will indulge his biggest turn-on. With some convincing. WARNINGS: watersports, dub-con, rough sex, no beta, top!Thor.


Thor lumbered heavily through the palace's corridors. The feast had been a success, more than one men had passed out and the mead had flowed like a river. The same mead was now bearing down on the Thunderer's bladder. He was in dire need of a loo.  
With a relieved sigh, Thor spotted the carved doors of his quarters, the pressure was starting to feel terrible. A torture, really! He found no pleasure in the pressing of the swollen organ on his prostate, or in the sloshing sensation, or in the tension of the muscles of his abdomen. None at all.  
The resounding 'thud' of the closing door followed his steps in to the darkness of the room, the sounds chasing each other around the vaults of the high ceiling. Thor stilled, something wasn't right, the sensation of being watched tickling the back of his skull. With a flare, all the candles in the chamber came to life, illuminating the reclined form of his brother on a fainting couch in a corner of the room. Loki always had a taste for the dramatic.  
"Hi, brother." smirked Loki, receiving only a muttered grumble and an unimpressed look for his trouble.  
"How was the feast?"  
"What do you want, Loki?"  
He was tired, his head was spinning and he seriously needed to take a leek. The trickster surged from his leaning position. Thor swept a hand on his face with a rising sense of dread, apprehension only escalating when he noticed his brother's half-suppressed smirk.  
"What do you-" the question died in his throat when Loki dropped to his knees in front of him.  
"You drank a lot, brother."  
"Loki, please-" breath rushing out of his lungs, he almost missed the giggle Loki was smothering in the crotch of his breeches."You are drunk!" pleaded Thor squeezing his eyes shut, Loki's breath filtering, hot and humid, inside his garment.  
"Oh my Gods! Stop!" shouted Thor, a pale hand, fast as one of his lightning, was now pressing right under his navel. Blood and horror were rushing to his face while a wicked set of eyes watched him from the region between his legs.  
"Come on, brother. I know you. I listen, even when you don't speak and now I'm offering something that no one would be amenable to give you" rasped Loki digging his long, white fingers in the flesh of his abdomen "I know what is that you want. Stop lying".  
The shame, the heat, the pressure in his nether regions, Thor was panting with all that. He was tethering on the edge, his brother's words so tempting, his eyes so intense, the chance to do something so dirty, instinctual, so primal... But he couldn't – he wouldn't- Loki's cold hands wrapped around his own, bringing them to the fastening of his trousers.  
"Come on..."  
Loki sank back on the floor while he unfastened himself in a daze. With a snap of his fingers, the entirety of his brother's form was revealed to him, sparks of green magic dancing on the naked skin like leaves in a storm.  
It was like being pulled in a thousand directions all at once, watching Loki arrange himself on all fours on the floor in front of him, the knot he was trying to swallow in his throat, his cock, heavy and hot in his grasp, his bladder so full he was sure it was going to explode.  
When Loki looked at him over his shoulder Thor's control snapped.

He moaned in relief while the golden liquid splashed on his brother's pale skin, dripping down his sides, pooling in the valleys of his back, cascading between his ass cheeks over his pink hole.  
This was madness, complete and utter folly. No. This was unabated pleasure, uncontrollable delight.  
The trickling stream was shining with the flickering light of the candles, little drops riding the shudders of the naked figure in a beautiful and decadent contrast, his beloved brother - so white, so pure - rolling on the floor, dirty, panting, covered in his piss like an animal, letting himself be humiliated like a common whore.  
Thor's sensory system was overcharging, Loki's moans, feeding his own in an infinite loop, a contralto to the blood rushing in his ears, his sight tunneling on the writhing body on the floor, the pungent smell... He come to his sense still grasping his hardening cock in his hands, his breathing was heavy and rushed, he couldn't believe e had just-  
"Brother!"  
Thor dropped his eyes on the whining form of his brother and felt delirious with lust. Loki was arching his back in the cooling puddle of urine on the marble floor, spreading his leg like a slut, caressing his lean body with wet hands. Moans sprang from his lips while deft fingers worked his nipples.  
Thor was on him with a grunt in an instant. Still dressed, only his breeches unfastened, he grasped Loki's thighs in his square hands, spreading them as far as they would go and making the other gasp in pain.  
"B-brother, wait-!" Loki howled in pain, cutting off his speech. The blunt head entering him without preparation, the piss stinging the teared flesh of his hole.  
"No, no- wait-!"  
Thor was feeling like a beast, like a wolf who had just marked his territory with his fluids, his brother's protests had no place here. Loki had consented when he had let his brother mark him like the bitch he was.  
He was moving in earnest, his brother's body sliding on the flooded floor, slapping wetly and noisily on the stone floor. Thor couldn't stop, he distantly felt the hands hitting his back open and sink their fingers in the muscles over his scapulae and ribcage, pained whines turning to equally pained moans.  
He did not feel when Loki came, soiling the front of his silken tunic, too lost in his own pleasure to care, too distracted by the desperate contractions of the reddened flesh around his cock.

Fin.


End file.
